Thanks, Mike!
by foldingchair
Summary: Quinn is an Engineering student and Rachel is an art student who sings in bars. Quinn needed a good time and to learn how to relax, Rachel was glad to show her. Let's put nerd!Quinn and sexy!Rachel in the big city and see how that goes.
1. Chapter 1

**My girls aren't together in Y&M yet and I was really dying to write some together moments, so I decided "Why not?". As you know Lady D is some kind of a cute dork and I really love when Quinn is the same. So, here we go. Some Faberry with a really cute and dork Quinn. **

**Hope you like it. Have fun!**

**.**

**Summary:**

Quinn is an Engineering student and Rachel is an art student who sings in bars. Quinn needed a good time and to learn how to relax, Rachel was glad to show her. Let's put nerd!Quinn and sexy!Rachel in the big city and see how that goes.

.

**TRASHTERIA**

**.**

"Come on, Quinn, we're going to be late!" The Asian boy yelled through the other side of the door.

"I'm coming, Mike. You yelling at me won't make it go any faster." The blonde answered.

Mike and Quinn were classmates at Columbia, both majoring in computer and mechanic engineering respectively. This night they were heading to a bar because Mike said Quinn would become insane if she didn't start doing something other than study or play games.

"Why do we have to go to a bar, though?" The blond have complained. "I'm sure that are other activities other than that, which would allow me to leave my dark cavern as you so polite called my room." The girl said, being her normal sarcastic self.

"Oh come on, Quinn." Argued the Asian boy. "Tina was the one who invited me, you know I like her. Be a good friend here, could you?"

"So you're just using me not to be alone?" The blonde said in disbelief.

"Of course not. We are both going to profit from this, you because you'll finally leave your room and try to be a normal human-being and I, because I will have a shot with Tina." The boy smiled his charming smile making the girl roll his eyes at him.

"Ok, Mike. But I'm only doing it because I'm indeed a good friend not because I need to become a 'normal human-being". He laughed at her and hugged her.

"Thanks, Q. Tonight is going to be awesome!" He said enthusiastic.

"Sure." The blonde really didn't think so.

When the blonde were finally ready, they made their way out of the campus and walked some blocks to the bar that wasn't that far away from there.

"You look good, Mickie." The blonde teased her friend with the nickname that she knew he hated, but she was being sincere, he was indeed looking handsome. He was wearing his finest jeans that were blue navy with a green long sleeve t-shirt and a black vest.

He smiled at her, knowing that even with the tease she meant well.

"You too, Peach." He teased her as well. She hated when he compared her with the princess just because she was blonde. He knew her favorite character would always be Luigi as his was Yoshi.

"Shut up!" She punched him lightly on the arm.

"I'm kidding." He said laughing. "But you really look nice." And he meant it. She was wearing jeans as well, but a tight one that her mom had bought her. It was a black and hugged her form very nicely. She wore a white cotton shirt as well that stopped right at her elbows and showed some cleavage, not much though. And her short hair was natural on her shoulders, just how she liked it.

"Thanks." She said blushing a little.

"Hey, we're here." Mike said pulling her with him in a Bar named_ Trashteria_. "_Where Mike had brought me to?"_ The girl thought.

The name was a little suspicious but the space seemed really nice. It was dark with only a few fixtures lighting it up a bit. There were tables scattered along the room and a little stage in the far wall. The bar was next to the entrance and there were a good number of people. Not too much to make it crowded but enough to look like a cool place to spend your Friday night at.

"Come on, Quinn. I think it is Tina right there." Mike pointed to the other side of the bar, next to the stage and both of them made their way through the people to find the Asian girl Mike liked.

When they arrived at the table, the two could see that the girl wasn't alone. In her table were four more people. A boy with a baby face who seemed to have a really soft skin, Quinn thought. A dark skinned girl that was holding hands with a blonde boy with a big mouth and goofy expression and finally a little brunet that Quinn thought was breathtaking.

"Hey Tina!" Mike greeted the girl and she stood up to hug him.

"Hey Mike!" She answered sounding really enthusiastic in seeing him. "Hey Quinn!" The girl greeted her as well with a hug.

"Hi, Tina." The blonde said timidly.

"Come on, guys, let me introduce you to my friends." The Asian girl pulled them back to the table where the four people were watching them. "Mike, Quinn, these are my friends Kurt…" She pointed to the boy with baby face that greeted them with a smile and a handshake. "Mercedes and Sam." She pointed to the couple that greeted them as well. "And this fine lady is Rachel." She said pointing to the beautiful brunet.

"Nice to meet you." The girl said shaking hands with Mike and with Quinn right after. The blond blushed, shaking the girl's hand back.

"Well, come on, sit down." Tina said and the engineering students took some chairs from the table beside them and sited.

"So Mike, Tina told us that you go to Columbia." The baby face boy, Kurt was his name, started a conversation.

"Yes, I do." The Asian boy replied. "So does Quinn." He said pointing to the blonde beside him.

"Mike and Quinn are majoring in engineering." Said Tina, smiling sweetly at Mike who corresponded it immediately.

"Yeah, mine is computer and Quinn is mechanical." The boy said.

"Wow, that seems hard." The dark skinned girl, Mercedes, said.

"Yeah." Her boyfriend, at least Quinn thought he was her boyfriend, said. "You both must be smart."

Both Mike and Quinn blushed a little.

"So what about you guys?" Quinn asked, finally talking something. "Do you all go to NYADA as Tina?" She asked because she really wanted to know something about the little brunet that since the greeting stayed quiet.

"Yeah." Mercedes replied. "Well, Kurt, Rachel and I do, at least. Sam goes to NYU, he is majoring in business."

"Oh well, this is nice." Quinn said and they engaged in a conversation. Rachel eventually participated but she didn't talk much. Well, maybe she wasn't much of a talker, Quinn thought.

Minutes later a guy approached their tables and talked something in Rachel's ears, the brunet nodded and followed him towards the bar. Quinn felt disappointed; even if she knew she didn't stand a chance with the brunet, her little bit of hope faded. She shrugged it off and continued her talk with Sam. He was really into game as Mike and she and it seemed like they had a lot in common.

When the two of them were having a real argument about who was the best Hero without super power, Batman or Ironman, someone stepped into the stage and called for their attention.

"Good evening, guys. I hope you're all enjoying yourselves. Like you all know, tonight we're having in this stage our talented star… Rachel Berry!" With that the girl stepped at the stage and everyone clapped.

"I didn't know she was going to perform." Quinn whispered to Sam.

"Yeah, Rachel always sings here at Friday's." The boy explained. She nodded and shut up so she could listen to the brunet.

"Hello guys, I'm happy to be here again." The brunet said smiling brightly. "I hope you enjoy our set list for the night." She said and the band started playing behind her.

Quinn was really curious to listen to the brunet's voice and when the girl finally started singing the blonde stayed in awe. The girl really could sing. She told that out loud and the entire table laughed a little.

"Yeah, Rachel was always our star." Kurt said looking at the girl singing her heart out in the stage.

"Yeah, we all went to High School together, you know." Mercedes explained to Quinn and Mike. "Rachel was the captain of our glee club."

"Glee club? That's really cool!" Mike said.

"Well, ours peers didn't think so." Tina said seeming a little upset. "I mean we were teased a lot for it." Mike gently rubbed the girl's shoulders, trying to console her.

"Yeah, but it was great anyway." Sam replied. "They couldn't break our spirit. We even won the nationals in our senior year." He said proud of himself and the other agreed.

"That's really nice. Not the teasing part." Quinn offered them. "But hey, look where you're all are now, I bet the people who teased you are not this good." They all thanked her and they stopped talking so they could appreciate the show.

An hour later, Rachel said her good-byes on the stage and another band took place.

"Hey guys." She said joying them in the table. "Have you enjoyed the show?" She asked seeming much more confident and excited than before.

"Yeah." They all answered.

"You are really good, Rachel." Mike said receiving a smile from the little brunet.

"Thanks Mike." She said beaming.

After a while Mercedes, Sam, Tina and Mike headed out to the dance floor, which wasn't really a dance floor, just a space free from tables where the couples were dancing.

"Excuse me, girls, but I think that cute boy will want to buy me a drink." Kurt said standing up and winking at them before heading to the bar where a curled haired guy where checking him out. The blonde chuckled, Kurt was something else.

"So I guess it's just us." Rachel said and Quinn looked at her, finally realizing that yeah, they were alone.

"I guess so." The blond said timidly.

"So Quinn, how do you like NY City?" The brunet asked, biting seductively the straw of her drink. Oh my god, Quinn thought. She is sexy.

"Hum…" The blonde cleared her throat. "I actually was raised here, so I have to say I liked it very much."

"Really?" Rachel seemed animated with the news. "I would really like to have grown up here as well."

"Why?" Quinn asked, losing herself a little in those deep brown eyes.

"Well, Ohio is fine, but it's full with narrow minded people. Grow up with two gay dad's in the big city would be probably easier." Quinn could see sadness pass in the girl's eyes and imagined how the childhood of the girl was. For what she was saying, it didn't seem very easy.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said gently. "I can only imagine how hard it was." The girl smiled at her.

"Yeah, but don't worry, it's in the past now." The engineering student nodded. "So, is this your first time here?" The brunet asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm not really a bar's girl." The blonde seemed to realize how bad her phrase could be interpreted and tried to fix it. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean like it was a bad thing or whatever…" Rachel only laughed and touched the blonde's hand.

"That's alright, Quinn, I understood what you meant." Quinn relaxed.

Damn, this girl was making her very nervous.

"So, I was thinking…" Rachel travelled her fingertips through the blonde's arms. "Since you were born here, you must know the city very well." The blonde nodded dumbly, feeling light headed from the brunet's touch and her flirtatious tone. "Would you like to show me around sometime?"

Wow, she was really like, asking her out?

"Yeah, sure, of course." Quinn said right away, the brunet chuckled.

"That will be very sweet of you, Quinn." Rachel said approaching her face to the other girl's.

"Hum…" Quinn mumbled as she licked her lips and watched Rachel's, which were really close to hers.

"Hey." They parted. Quinn blushing and Rachel looking pissed about the interruption.

"What?" Rachel asked a little harsh.

"Huh…" The boy seemed to notice because he was really nervous now. "Hum… I was thinking if perhaps I could buy you a drink?"

Rachel didn't seem remotely interested.

"I'm sorry, but I already have a drink and a company as well." She said and the boy looked at Quinn and at Rachel again, seeming to finally understand what she meant.

"Oh." He said a little surprised. "Oh, I'm sorry then. Have a good night." He gulped and walked away from the girls. Rachel looked back at Quinn and smiled.

"Uh, I'm sorry about that." She said placing some of her hair behind her ear and biting her bottom lip. Wow, she looked really hot, Quinn thought. _"Is she really making a move in me?" _ The blonde wasn't used to have the attention of such a beautiful girl. Not because she was ugly or anything, but because she often didn't know what to do in those situations.

"Not a problem." She replied nervously.

"Would you like to go outside with me, Quinn?" Rachel asked with her face close to the blonde's again. Quinn was somewhat speechless so she just nodded.

The brunet took her hand and pulled the girl with her.

When outside Rachel leaned in the wall a little distant to the bar's door and pulled Quinn to her. The blonde walked at het slowly not really knowing what to do; she was somewhat panicking in her head. The shorter girl smiled and separated their hands just so she could take hold of the hem of the blonde's shirt.

Quinn didn't really know where she should put her hands or what she was supposed to do, so she just stayed there, blushing.

"You're cute." The brunet giggled, pulling the girl into her and licking her own lips slowly, clearly teasing the other girl. Quinn let out a big breathe and unconsciously got closer. Quinn was sure she had a stupid face right this time, but she couldn't do anything about it. Rachel seemed to like it because she giggled again, leaning her body so she could whisper in the blonde's ear: "Kiss me."

If Quinn wasn't almost totally pressed in Rachel she would have felt. Her breath stuck on her lungs and she closed her eyes, shivering.

Rachel returned to her previous position and waited for Quinn to slowly open her eyes. The brown orbs were darker than before, as was the hazel's.

"Kiss me, Quinn." When the brunet repeated her words, Quinn couldn't hold herself anymore so she moved her head and connected her lips with Rachel's. And oh my god, they felt like heaven.

In the beginning it was just their lips interlocked in a calm kiss, but after a while it wasn't enough for Rachel and for Quinn as well.

When the brunet took Quinn's bottom lips and sucked it gently, the girl almost lost it. Damn, it felt good, but she wanted more; so she finally put her hands in the brunet's waist and pulled the girl closer to her. Rachel seemed to like it, because she smiled in the kiss and placed her hands in the taller girl's neck. The kiss deepened as Rachel's tongue teased Quinn's bottom lip asking for entrance that was quickly given. When their tongues finally met, both girls let out a moan.

Quinn never had ever enjoyed a kiss that much. The little brunet seemed to really know what she was doing and it was doing wonders to the blonde's senses.

"God, you're hot." The blonde let out and was afraid she said something stupid, but the brunet seemed to enjoy it, if the moan she let out was any indication.

"Hum…Hot." Rachel said kissing more forcefully.

"Hey, I found them, guys." Mercedes voice startled them and they pulled apart. Both o their face's flushed. Mercedes chuckled at them and reentered the bar.

Rachel took a deep breath and tried to straight her hair as Quinn only stood there with a chocked face and a hammering heart.

"Quinn." The brunet called gently, taking the other girl's hand in hers.

"Huh?" The blonde asked seeming lost. Rachel chuckled.

"Let's get inside, shall we?"

Quinn nodded.

"Yeah, ok."

When the girls arrived at their friend's table, all the eyes were in them and in their intertwined hands. Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's antics and Quinn blushed.

"Way to go, Q!" Mike mouthed at her, but clearly Rachel saw so Quinn wanted to kill her stupid friend. Or fall into a deep hole, whatever came first.

Rachel smiled sweetly and her, pecking her cheek and whispering in her ear. "Don't worry, they're just messing with us." Quinn nodded and returned her smile.

"You guys are cute." Tina said and Rachel smiled at her friend.

Sooner after that the spotlight were finally taken away from them (thanks God) and the group returned to talk like nothing had happened.

Rachel's hand was still in the blonde's, which made Quinn smile. Sometimes the brunet would turn to her and smile or talk something in her ear; it felt intimate and nice.

When it was starting to get really late, the group decided to head home. Mercedes and Sam were the firsts to leave since they were staying at Sam's dorm room for the night and it was the further from the bar. Kurt seconded them, leaving with the cute curly haired guy from before. So it only left Tina, Mike, Quinn and Rachel.

Tina and Mike were just outside the bar saying their good-byes while Rachel and Quinn were in the same spot they were when Mercedes interrupted them. Their hands interlocked and their faces close to each other.

"I'm really glad I met you." Rachel said smiling to Quinn.

"Yeah." The girl replied playing gently with their hands. "Me too."

The brunet kissed her slowly one more time before saying: "Can I have your number?" Quinn smiled wider and dropped gently the girl's hand so she could fish her phone in her pocket.

"Sure, tell me yours and I'll ring you." Rachel complied and Quinn saved her number, ringing the brunet's phone right after.

Rachel took hold of her own phone saving Quinn's number.

"You'll call?" The brunet asked massaging the taller girl's neck with her fingertips.

"Sure." The blonde replied.

They smiled at each other one more time before going to where Mike and Tina were waiting for them. When Quinn said hers good-bye to Tina and Mike said his to Rachel, the foursome parted their ways.

"Wow Quinn. You and Rachel, huh?" Mike asked excited.

"Yeah." She said with a goofy smile on her face. He laughed at her.

"Told ya it would be a good night."

"An awesome night." She replied.

When Quinn was already at bed she heard her cellphone alert a new message and when she looked at it, it was Rachel's.

**From Rachel: Good night, Quinn. I had a great night, I'm hoping for a next time.**

Quinn almost felt from her bed. A next time would be more than perfect.

**To Rachel: Can't wait for this next time. My night was great as well. Sweet dreams, Rach.**

And with that goofy smile still plastered on her face, Quinn thought that making she leave her cavern was the best idea Mike have ever had.

**The End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, I'm so sad. I wrote a sequel to this fic yesterday but my computer went off unexpectedly and I lost it. ): But well, you guys who reviewed were so kind that I had to write another one. Hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**.**

**THANKS, MIKE – HALLOWEEN TIME**

**.**

"Oh Quinn, you look so cute!" Rachel beamed.

"Uh, I don't know Rach, it's seems too short." Quinn scratched her head feeling a little uncomfortable.

The girls were trying out her costumes to a Halloween party that Rachel's classmates from NYADA were holding.

"But you have such beautiful legs, Quinn." The brunet argued, getting closer to inspect the costume. Quinn blushed.

"Thanks." She said a lot more uncomfortable now with Rachel's closeness. Rachel smiled widely at her and pecked the blonde's cheek.

"Oh sweetie, if you don't like it, we can find something else for you to wear." She said gently perceiving the blonde's discomfort.

"Something a little longer, perhaps?" Quinn asked in her shy way and Rachel just smiled at her.

"Ok. Take this off and we'll look for it." Quinn nodded happily as Rachel got out of the cabin and went back to the racks of costumes.

She and Quinn decided that they would paired up their fantasies but dropped that idea right away because Rachel wanted to go as a character of some Musical and Quinn wanted to go as game's character or as a sci-fi one and they wouldn't compromise.

Rachel had already chosen her costume, but she didn't tell Quinn who she would be.

"Hey Rach, I think I like this one." The blonde appeared with a costume in hands. It was green and seemed a lot like Peter Pan or Robin Hood.

"Oh Quinn, if you had told me you'd go for Children's classic, I would compromise haply!" The brunet said, thinking about her fantasy at home.

"Yeah, you can say Zelda is a children's classic perhaps." The blonde said a little confused.

"What?" Rachel became confused as well.

"Yeah, this is Link from Zelda. Wasn't that one you had in mind?"

"Oh yeah, Link, sure. Why don't you try it out?" It was Quinn's time to beam and run to the cabin. Rachel chuckled, the girl was so cute.

When the blonde was changing, Rachel took the time to search "Link from Zelda" in her cellphone. _"Oh, he sure looks like Peter and Robin, I was not crazy."_ the brunet thought.

When Quinn finally came out she looked adorable and sexy at the same time to Rachel. Sure, as sexy as someone can be in a green costume. But the white pants the blonde were wearing hugged her tights really close and as though they weren't in show like in the other costume, they sure looked hot. And Quinn seemed so happy as she looked herself in the mirror that Rachel couldn't deny her.

"You look amazing, Quinn." Rachel said as she hugged the blonde from behind and placed her chin in Quinn's shoulder. The girl smiled at her through the mirror.

"Yeah, but it goes well with yours?" The taller girl asked, turning so she could face the brunet.

"We fit very well, Quinn, whichever our clothes are." Quinn beamed at her and connected their lips.

When Quinn and Mike, both in her costumes, got to retrieve Rachel and Tina from their dorms, the dual almost chocked. The girls were simply amazing. Tina wore a black and hot dress like the women's in prison from Chicago [a/n: just like in glee] and Rachel were in a costume Quinn couldn't identify. But she looked hot as well.

"Wow, girls, we are nerds. Are you trying to kill us?" The two NYADA's students laughed at the reactions on her date's faces.

"You look handsome yourself, Mr. Chang." Tina teased the boy. He was wearing his Luke Skywalker costume and he looked indeed good.

The Asian boy smiled shyly at the girl and pulled her from the hand so they could start walking.

"Not as much as you." Quinn heard the boy reply.

Rachel smiled at Quinn and kissed the blonde in the lips.

"Hello, beautiful." The girl greeted.

"Hello, Rach." The blonde seemed to find her voice finally. "You look stunning." Rachel seemed happy with the compliment and even blushed a little.

"Thanks, Quinn. And you already know that I find you simply perfect in this costume of yours." Quinn smiled as Rachel took her hand and they started to walk after the other couple.

"So Rach, I'm sorry, but I can't figure who you are." The blonde asked as the girls left the brunet's dorm building.

"What?" The girl turned to look at Quinn with a chocked face. "But I'm wearing it for you." The brunet arched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah? But… Hum… I'm sorry?" The blonde stuttered, not really sure what to say.

"Don't I look like Daisy?" The brunet pouted, sounding really disappointed.

Quinn looked again at the brunet short (like _really_ short) yellow dress and up to the little blue bottom flower on her chest and the little crown in her head.

"Oh." Realization got to her.

"A hotter one, of course." The brunet said beaming. Quinn sent her a wide smile. "A Daisy for your Luigi." Rachel said flirtatious and Quinn shivered. Rachel always did this to her.

"A Daisy for my Luigi." The blonde said with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah." Rachel said, interlacing her arms in the blonde's neck.

"But I came as Link, you should have told me." Quinn whined when she realized it.

"And lose how your legs look in these white pants?" Rachel pretended to make an outrageous face. "Never!"

Quinn laughed and blushed at the same time.

"You're awesome." The blonde said when the laugh went down to just a simple but full of meanings smile.

Rachel smiled sweetly at her when she hugged her petit body into hers.

"And you're amazing."

They lost themselves in each other eyes and without knowing they thought the same thing: _Thanks, Mike_.

**.**

**Haha. I know it's short, but I hope it appease you for a while. I think about writing more to this fic, tell me if you'd like that. Well, I got go now. But thanks to all of you who read this and see you next time!**


End file.
